Hear You Me
by TrueLoveAlways16
Summary: Based on the 100th episode of OTH. I hope ya'll like it. Leyton, Browen, Naley. Please Review! COMPLETE!
1. The Wedding Fantasy

**Hear You Me- Chapter One- The Wedding Fantasy **

**Peyton Sawyer walked through the doors of the church. She stopped in the doorway and took a deep breath. **

_I just won't think about who is marrying who… even if Lucas is the love of my life.._

**Peyton smacked herself in the head. She couldn't think like that. Not today; especially today.**

_NO! don't think like that… god, I'm such a girl!!_

**When she reached the pew, Peyton sat down next to Brooke and smiled.**

"**Hey." Peyton said quietly.**

**Brooke turned away from Owen and smiled at her best friend.**

"**Hey P. Sawyer!" **

**Brooke hugged Peyton. Peyton smiled as the music started playing. Peyton tried to keep the smile on her face; the key word being tried. Peyton watched as Lucas and Nathan took their spots at the alter. Brooke grabbed Peyton's hand. **

_I wonder if I can make it out of here without him noticing…_

"**Don't even think about it P. Sawyer." Brooke whispered as they watched Haley James Scott walk down the aisle, then Karen walks down the aisle with Lily. Then the music started. Peyton hopelessly watched as Lucas's soon to be wife walk slowly down the aisle. Brooke gave Peyton a quick hug. Peyton watched as Lindsay said 'I Do'. Peyton didn't hear the minister; she was lost in her own fantasy. It was one she had no hope that the fantasy would play out the way she prayed it would. **

_Peyton's Fantasy- no one po__v_

**When Lucas said, "I Do", Peyton didn't shed a tear. She just smiled and clapped along with the crowd of people. When Lucas and Lindsay were announced as "Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott" Peyton still didn't cry. She clapped politely and smiled at the newly weds. When the couple came up to her, Peyton smiled and congratulated them. She didn't shed a tear. Not one single tear fell from those eyes of a girl who was still in love with a boy... who is married now. Peyton and Brooke made it back to the apartment really late. Brooke didn't ask any questions as Peyton made her way to her bedroom. Peyton still didn't cry. Peyton finished getting ready for bed and cried. She cried so hard she could barely breath. Her heart was breaking. Lucas didn't come to hold her. Lucas couldn't save her this time, because he was the one who caused those tears she cried.**

_End of Fantasy_

**AN: Hey ya'll! This is my first One Tree Hill story and I just hope I got it all right. Please Please read and review! Thanks! **


	2. A Moment Like This

**Hear You Me- Chapter 2- A Moment Like This**

**AN: I really hope more people get into this story.. read and review please!! I don't own A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Peyton slowly came back from the fantasy. She sat up straighter as she heard the minister say,**

"**Lucas do you take Lindsay to be you're lawfully wedded wife?"**

**Lucas turned his head and saw Peyton staring at him with intense green eyes he had always loved. He turned his head back around and looked at Lindsay. Lindsay was looking at him with tears in her eyes. Lucas loves Lindsay.. but in reality, his heart has always belonged to Peyton Sawyer. **

_What am I doing?.. Peyton is the one I love.. I was just hiding behind Lindsay.. Crap._

**Lucas was thinking as he looked down and looked back up again to see Lindsay. He knew he shouldn't be marrying her. Lucas knew his heart belonged to Peyton forever. Peyton. The girl he loved the minute he first saw those beautiful green eyes of hers. The girl who makes him feel like they are the only ones on the planet. There were two things that he was sure of right then and there on the alter: 1. Lindsay would always come second in his heart, Peyton, of course, being number one 2. He was still, and would always be, in love with Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. Lucas let out a breath he had been holding for a while and took Lindsay's hand. Before he was going to speak Lindsay took the ring off her finger and laid it in his hand. Lindsay spoke quietly to Lucas, "I've always known Luke. I… just wished it wasn't true." **

**Silent tears rolled down Lindsay's face as she kissed Lucas on the cheek and walked down the aisle. Everyone couldn't believe it. Especially Peyton, who dropped Brooke's hand seconds ago. Peyton's mouth was hanging open as she watched Lindsay stop right in front of her.**

**Lindsay took Peyton's hand and guided her towards Lucas.**

"**You've always been number one in his heart, Peyton. Always."**

**Lindsay whispered in Peyton's ear and walked down the aisle and out of the church doors. Peyton stood next to Lucas on the alter. The most surprising moment, however, was when Lucas Scott took Peyton in his arms and kissed her. **

**A moment like this**

_Some people wait a _**lifetime**_for a moment like this_

_Some people search forever for that _**one**_ special kiss_

_I can't_** believe**_ it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for _**a moment like this**

**AN: Wow. Hope ya'll enjoyed the 2****nd**** chapter. The next chapter will be up on Sunday. Read and review please! Every review helps. By the way, this story is going to be filled with drama. Thanks for reviewing. )**


	3. Beautiful Love

**AN: I don't own OTH or Beautiful Love by The Afters.**

**Lucas kissed Peyton. Peyton kissed back. The two were enjoying the moment.**

**Lucas Voiceover: Most of our lives are a series of images; they pass us by like towns on a highway. But sometimes a moment stuns us as it happens and we know that this instant is more than a fleeting image. We know that this moment, every part of it, will live on forever.**

**This is one of those moments.**

**The ring in Lucas's hand fell; no one moved to pick it up. The minister was completely confused. In fact everyone in the church, besides Lucas and Peyton, was confused. No one spoke. Not a single word. When the two at the alter had stopped to take a breath, everyone looked at each other then at Lucas. Lucas took Peyton's hand in his and smiled.**

"**I don't know what to say.."**

**Lindsay's side of the church looked really angry. Lucas was about to say something else when someone from the bride's side stood up and said, "Why don't you go after her?"**

"**Well… Lindsay…" Lucas started but many people interrupted him by standing up and walking out of the church. The bride's side was completely empty. By this time, only Peyton, Lucas, the minister, Brooke, Owen, Mouth, Millicent, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, and Skills were the only one's left in the sanctuary. Peyton's hand was still in Lucas's and it felt like they never broke up. Peyton was smiling from ear to ear. Lucas kept looking at Peyton and smiling. His smile was just as big as Peyton's. Lucas noticed the ring on the floor and picked it up. Fingering it between his pointer finger and his thumb, Lucas looked at Peyton. **

"**I am, and always will be, in love with Peyton Sawyer" Lucas said it loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone knew that it was a quote from his book. Especially Peyton, who had tears in her eyes. Brooke smiled. She knew Lucas never stopped loving Peyton. It was about time Lucas came to realize it. **

"**It's about time Broody." Brooke said, while walking up to Lucas and Peyton.**

**Lucas smiled and hugged Brooke. **

"**Thanks Brooke."**

**Brooke hugged Peyton and said, "told you he'd stop being an idiot."**

**Lucas laughed, as did Peyton. Brooke went back to her seat by Owen. Before anyone else could go up and talk to them Lucas had a plan. Lucas got down on one knee and said, "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, I know I've been an idiot and a jerk and a.."**

**He was babbling and Peyton just giggled. She smiled and said, "Yes, Lucas. Yes!" **

**Lucas watched as her smile grew as he put the ring on her finger. She is his beautiful love.**

_What a beautiful smile_

_Can I stay for awhile?_

_On this beautiful night_

_We'll make everything right_

_My beautiful love, my beautiful love_


	4. A Surprise Guest

**Hear You Me- Chapter 4**

**Applause pulled the newly engaged couple out of the kiss. Everyone gathered around Peyton and Lucas, congratulating them. **

"**It's about time man." Nathan said smiling at his older brother.**

**Haley stood in the background, watching. Nathan and Lucas hugged. **

"**Thanks little bro." Lucas said smiling as well.**

**Haley walked up to Lucas and hugged him.**

"**Congratulations." Haley said while hugging Lucas.**

**Peyton's cell phone rang, but she ignored it as she was congratulated and hugged by her friends. Jamie ran up to Peyton and gave her a hug. **

"**I'm glad it's you Peyton." Jamie whispered.**

**Peyton smiled and hugged him back.**

"**Me too Jamie. Me too"**

**Jamie ran off with Lily and Peyton just kept smiling. Until, she felt someone grab her from behind. It didn't feel like Lucas. It certainly didn't smell like Lucas. Peyton looked back at the person who was holding her and screamed, "DEREK!" **

**That got everyone's attention. Lucas turned away from Skills and saw Peyton being held with a gun against her head. **

"**Hello Lucas, Peyton. I would say congratulations on the engagement but.. I don't really feel like saying it."**

"**Derek, just put the gun down.." Lucas said calmly.**

**Derek shook his head and said, "If I can't have her, then nobody ESPECIALLY YOU LUCAS can have her!"**

**Derek moved the gun towards Peyton's stomach.**

"**Derek! No…please!" Peyton begged quietly.**

**Derek shook his head, "it's too late for begging Peyton. I loved you and you put me away in a prison.. I will not watch as you marry someone you don't love."**

**That last statement really ticked Peyton off. Peyton said very quietly in his ear, "I love Lucas more than you will ever know. And just know, no matter what you do will ever change my mind."**

"**Goodbye Peyton" Derek said with sadness in his voice.**

**And all to quickly, the gun went off. **

**AN: Cliffy! Did ya'll like the drama? Trust me, their will be more coming. Keep on reading and reviewing please! P.s.: I don't own OTH characters or OTH. **


	5. The Hospital Part 1

**Hear You Me- Chapter 5- The Hospital Part 1**

**Lucas was going crazy. If he had to hear, "She's still in surgery" or "Why don't you come back tomorrow?" Lucas swore he would pull out all of his hair. A bit drastic, but it sure would make the doctor and the nurses stop saying the same old thing… hopefully. Lucas paced the waiting room. He ran his hand threw his hair impatiently and sighed. Haley walked up to him and rubbed his back.**

"**Hey.. How you holding up?" she asked quietly. Lucas stopped pacing and stopped to talk to Haley.**

"**I wish they would tell me something already. I'm tired of waiting."**

**Haley nodded and gave him a hug.**

"**It'll be okay Luke. She's a fighter."**

**Lucas nodded and looked at the people in the waiting room. Brooke had called Owen and he had come as fast as possible. Brooke is crying on his shoulder as Owen tried to comfort her. Nathan is holding Jamie who was asleep on his lap. Haley went back to sit by them and gave Nathan's hand a squeeze. Nathan gave a small smile and squeezed her hand back. Skills is outside getting fresh air. Mouth is holding Millicent as she slept. Lucas looked at the clock for the hundredth time today. 5:56pm. Was time really going by that slowly? Had it only been less than an hour that Derek shot Peyton and actually got away? Lucas sighed again and started pacing again. He couldn't stop thinking about Peyton. Her smile. Her hair. Her laugh. Her eyes. Lucas misses those green eyes that make him smile every time he sees them. Lucas stopped pacing as soon as the doctor entered the waiting room.**

"**Peyton Sawyer?"**

**Lucas was the first one in front of the doctor.**

"**How is she? Is she out of surgery? Can we see her?" **

**The doctor smiled and said, "Peyton is fine. She's out of surgery. I don't know how to say this but.. Peyton is paralyzed from the waist down. The bullet hit her spinal cord."**

**Lucas's world stopped. He couldn't breathe. Everyone was by his side in an instant. Brooke held on to Owen for dear life. Haley was crying softly in Nathan's arms. Skills had come inside and just listened. Jamie was sleeping soundly in a chair. Millicent was hugging Mouth.**

"**Can I see her?" Lucas whispered so softly that the doctor had to lean in to hear him.**

"**Yes you can. She needs to stay in the hospital a minimum of 3 weeks. Peyton needs lots of rest. We still don't know if she'll ever be able to walk again."**

**The doctor spoke quickly and realized Lucas was barely holding on.**

**The doctor continued, "She's in room 508."**

**Lucas shook hands with the doctor and quickly left the waiting room to room 508 with tears in his eyes.**

**AN: Please read and review! Remember this is only part 1. So, there will be more drama! Please review. **


	6. The Hospital Part 2

Lucas suddenly fell off the chair in the waiting room

Lucas suddenly fell off the chair in the waiting room. Was it a dream? Was it real? Was Peyton really paralyzed? Lucas opened his eyes, got up quickly and started pacing.

Thinking about the dream, he sighed and rubbed his face. Lucas was very tired. He felt like he had been waiting forever.

Looking around the room, he noticed everyone was looking at him. Lucas continued to pace as Haley walked up to him.

"Hey Luke."

Lucas turned and faced Haley.

"Hey Hales."

Haley gave him a hug and said, "She's a fighter. She's going to be okay."

Luke hugged her back and gave her a little smile.

"How long have I been asleep?"

Haley looked at him and gave a slight smile.

"Like 2 hours."

Lucas gave her a shocked look.  
"Has the doctor come in yet?"

Haley shook her head and looked at Nathan with Jamie sleeping on his lap. Nathan was asleep too. Haley smiled and looked back at Lucas. Lucas sat down.

" I don't know how much longer I can wait Hales.. we just got back together. Why did Derek have to come back?? Why hales?" Lucas whispered.

Haley rubbed his back and said, "I don't know Luke. Things happen for a reason I guess."

Just as they finished their talk, the doctor walked in.

The first question Luke asked was "She's not paralyzed is she?"

The doctor gave him a smile and said, "No, it's not that serious. We managed to get the bullet out in surgery. We had to put her on a certain medicine and she most likely well.."

Lucas stared at the doctor willing him to go on.

"Peyton will have amnesia when she wakes up. It's short term and shouldn't last longer than 3 weeks at the longest."

Lucas sighed and said, " Can I go see her?"

The doctor nodded and said, "room 203"

Lucas walked towards her room, silently relieved that she isn't paralyzed, and it was just dream.

_A very lifelike dream. _Lucas thought to himself.

Lucas opened the door softly, and looked inside. Even unconscious, she took his breath away. She looked so amazing that he had to take a minute to take a step. Her curly hair was pulled out of her face. Peyton's eyes were closed like he had expected. Lucas took her hand in his, and kissed it. He missed those green eyes of hers. The ones that could read into the very depth of his soul. The ones that sparkled when Peyton talked about music or something/ someone she loves. Lucas was grinning from ear to ear just thinking about her eyes.

"Hey Peyt." Lucas said using his nickname for her.

"I miss you, you've been asleep for who knows how long. I need to see your eyes, Peyt. I need to hear your voice. I need to hear you say you love me. I need.." Lucas broke down at that point. His eyes were overflowing with tears. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. Hooked up to machines that he doesn't even know the names of. That made him cry even harder. Thinking of the last time he saw her, Derek put the gun to her and she screamed. Lucas shook his head violently. No. He cant…. NO; WON'T think about that. Still holding on to Peyton's hand, he wiped the tears from his eyes with his free hand.

"Just open those eyes, Peyt. Come on. Just move or do something. Let me know your still with me."

Lucas watched every inch of her to see if she moved. She didn't.

"Please.." Lucas begged. "Just some sort of sign."

Lucas didn't move. He just let the tears flow, until he saw her hand move.

**AN: And you all thought I would have Peyton be paralyzed. Did you fall for it? I hope this chapter was good. I liked writing the emotional scene for Luke. Read and Review PLEASE!!**


	7. 6,471,818,671All She Needs Is One

**Lucas Scott's heart started beating faster when he saw her hand move. **

"**Peyton?" Lucas said excitedly.**

**Peyton's hand stopped moving. Lucas wiped the tears that had fallen moments earlier. He glanced at the clock. It read: 4:45 a.m. Lucas turned back to his Blondie when he noticed something was different. Her eyes were no longer closed. Lucas jumped out of the chair.**

"**Peyton!" Lucas said happily with the famous Scott smile on his face.**

**Peyton laid there staring back at him. She didn't know who he was, but she did know one thing. Just looking at him gave her butterflies in her stomach. She gave him a little smile. Peyton tried to sit up but it made her stomach hurt.**

"**OW!" Peyton yelled.**

**Lucas was by her side immediately, helping her sit up carefully. Peyton knew what she wanted to ask this stranger in her room.**

"**um… can I ask you a question?" Peyton said softly.**

**Lucas smiled and said, "anything."**

**Peyton looked down at the sheets on the bed then back into familiar blue eyes. **

"**Who are you?" Peyton said quietly.**

**Lucas had forgotten that she would have amnesia when he saw those green eyes open. **

"**I'm Lucas. Scott. Lucas Scott." He said nervously.**

**Peyton giggled at his nervousness. **

**Lucas smiled and said, "I'm going to get the doctor." **

**Before he went out the door, Lucas heard Peyton say, "Wait! I don't even know who I am!"**

**Lucas turned around to face Peyton Sawyer. The girl of his dreams. The girl who made his heart race every time he saw her. Lucas chuckled.**

"**Your Peyton Sawyer. I'll be right back. I promise."**

**And for some reason unknown to her, Peyton believed the stranger with killer blue eyes and sandy blonde hair.**

**Peyton Voiceover:**

**"At this moment, there are 6 billion, 4 hundred, 71 million, 8 hundred, 18 thousand, 6 hundred, 71 people in the world. Some are running scared.. some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day.. others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men at war with good, and some are good.. struggling with evil. 6 billion people in the world, 6 billion souls -- and sometimes.. all you need is 1."**

**Even though she still has no idea where she is, no clue about her parents, and no idea why she's in the hospital, Peyton Sawyer knows in her heart that the stranger that just left the room, is meant for her. He's her one. At the thought of this, she smiled.**

**AN: Hey! Hope ya'll liked this chapter.**


	8. 20 Questions

Lucas walked down the hallway to look for Peyton's doctor

**Hear You Me- Chapter 8- 20 Questions**

**Lucas walked down the hallway to look for Peyton's doctor. He finally found him looking over another chart.**

"**Dr. Griffin?" Lucas asked unsure if this man was Peyton's doctor.**

**Dr. Griffin looked up and smiled at Lucas.**

"**Lucas. Do you have any more questions about Ms. Sawyer?"**

**Lucas shook his head and said, "No, but she's awake!"**

**Dr. Griffin smiled and walked with Lucas to Peyton's room. Dr. Griffin opened the door to her room. Peyton turned her head to look at the Doctor and Lucas. She smiled at Lucas. Dr. Griffin walked into the room and in front of Peyton's bed.**

" **Good to see you awake Ms. Sawyer. How are you feeling?" Dr. Griffin asked as he looked over Peyton's chart lying on the table beside her.**

"**I feel fine…." Peyton said softly.**

**The doctor smiled and said, "I'm going to have to ask you a few questions to see if you remember anything."**

**Peyton nodded. The doctor pulled up a chair beside her bed.**

"**Do you know what today's date is?"**

**Peyton's mouth automatically responded. "April 18,2008"**

**The doctor nodded and asked another question.**

"**Do you remember who this young man is?" The doctor pointed to Lucas and Lucas smiled.**

"**That's Lucas. Scott. Lucas Scott." Peyton mocked Lucas. Lucas chuckled and Peyton giggled.**

**The doctor just smiled once more and went on with another question.**

"**Do you know who your adopted mother was?"**

**Peyton shook her head and said," No.. wait. Was? As in… dead? And adopted as in.. adopted?!"**

**Lucas saw the tears forming in her eyes. Lucas whispered, "Can you please not talk about her parents. She doesn't know."**

**The doctor nodded and said, "Okay. Moving on."**

**Peyton shot Lucas a appreciative look. Lucas smiled. He wanted to hold her hand and kiss her, but he knew she wouldn't know. The doctor went on to ask Peyton 17 more questions in which Peyton didn't know. On the 20****th**** question Peyton started to get overwhelmed.**

"'**WHAT IS THIS?! 20 questions?! I DON'T KNOW! OKAY! I DON'T KNOW!!" Peyton started sobbing and Lucas immediately ushered, well more like threw, the doctor out of the room and pulled Peyton in his arms gently. **

"**It's okay.. shh.. I'm here." Lucas whispered soothingly in Peyton's ear. **

"**I'm sorry.." Lucas heard her whisper.**

**Lucas gently put her face in his hands.**

"**What are you sorry for, Peyt?"**

**Peyton's tears didn't stop, they just calmed down a little so she could talk. **

"**I'm sorry I don't know anything!!" Peyton said and then started sobbing again.**

**Lucas pulled her into his arms again and said,"Peyt, none of this is your fault. You shouldn't be sorry. It's not your fault. I personally have always hated the game of 20 questions."**

**Peyton laughed a little but still cried. Peyton held on to Lucas until she finally fell asleep at 5:05 a.m.**

**AN: Hey! Hope ya'll liked it. I'm going to be starting a new story (LEYTON, of course) sometime soon. Review please!**


	9. An Awkward Moment Between Friends

Lucas decided to let her sleep and tell the others in the waiting room

**Lucas decided to let her sleep and tell the others in the waiting room. He quickly kissed the top of her head without waking her and went out into the hallway. He made it to the waiting room to find everyone still standing around waiting for answers.**

"**LUCAS!" Brooke yelled.**

**Everyone crowded around him for answers. Everyone talking at once, but that stopped when Lucas started talking. **

"**She woke up, I told the doctor. He asked her a million questions and she freaked. I was comforting her. She just fell asleep a few minutes ago."**

**Everyone looked both relieved and sad.**

"**Does she have amnesia? Like Doctor Griffin said?" Brooke quietly asked.**

**Lucas looked to Brooke with a sad expression on his face that told them all the answer. Brooke hugged Owen, who held her in his arms. Haley stood in Nathan's embrace looking at her husband. Everyone else just sat in the hospital chairs either sleeping or worrying. Lucas told them all that if anything changed he would call. Everyone soon left, after Lucas made at least a dozen promises to get some sleep and call later on. Lucas walked back into Peyton's hospital room and sat in the very uncomfortable hospital chair next to Peyton's bed. Before drifting off to sleep, Lucas looked at Peyton and smiled to himself. **

** THE NEXT DAY**

**Peyton woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. The curtains were open and the sun was shining through. She turned in the bed carefully to not hurt her stomach. When she faced towards the door of her room, she saw Lucas sitting in the chair sleeping. Peyton couldn't help but smile. She looked at the clock that read: 12:00 p.m. When Peyton sat up, she couldn't help but whimper. That woke Lucas up right away.**

"**Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Peyton said to Lucas, who was now sitting up and stretching in the very uncomfortable looking hospital chair.**

"**It's fine. I needed to get up sometime. How long have you been up?" **

**Peyton smiled at his crazy looking hair and said, "only a few minutes."**

**Lucas smiled back at Peyton and looked at the clock.**

"**Crap. They're going to kill me for not calling." Lucas said quickly while getting up walking to the door.**

"**Who's gonna kill you?" Peyton asked while laying her head on her pillow.**

**Lucas turned around and said, "Your friends." With that, Lucas Scott walked out of Peyton's room and into the hall to call Brooke and the others. He called Brooke first. She picked up on the first ring.**

"**Broody!"**

**Lucas laughed and said, "Yeah, Brooke it's me."**

**Brooke sighed and said, "What the heck took you so long! I've been up since 9:00 a.m. wondering about my best friend who is in the freaking hospital and what's your freaking excuse for not freaking calling me about my freaking best-"**

**Before Brooke could go on, Lucas interrupted her.**

"**Whoa. Brooke hold on a minute. Peyton and I just woke up. Technically Peyton woke up before I did." Lucas smiled as he said her namel**

**Brooke sighed again and said, "Fine I'll let you off the hook this time Broody. But it's only because my best friend is in the hospital and I'm feeling very generous."**

**Lucas laughed and replied, "yeah yeah. Just come on. I'm not really supposed to be using a cell phone in the hospital waiting room…"**

"**Fine, hurry up and call Tutor girl/ mom. See ya in a few."**

**With that, Brooke and Lucas both hung up. Lucas called Haley and Nathan and told them not to come until Brooke left; he didn't want her freaking out again. When he went back in the room, Peyton was just looking at the wall. **

"**Hey you. You feeling up to visitors?" Lucas asked the blonde in the bed.**

**Peyton's face lit up when Lucas stepped into the room.**

"**Hey. Yeah I'm feeling better."**

**Lucas smiled. Peyton smiled back.**

"**So.. who's my visitor?"**

**Lucas was just about to say who it was when Brooke came through the door.**

"**Hey P. Sawyer!" Brooke exclaimed with a smile on her face. Peyton looked at Brooke and just gave a small smile.**

**Brooke's smile faded remembering that her best friend doesn't have a clue who she is. Lucas stood up and said, "This is Brooke. She's your best friend."**

_Yeah, this isn't awkward.- _**Peyton thought as she smiled at Lucas and Brooke.**

**AN: If you have ANY ideas on what could happen next, either message me or just leave a review. Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	10. A Visit from BDavis and a Story

Peyton watched as Brooke sat down in a opposite chair of Lucas

**Peyton watched as Brooke sat down in a opposite chair of Lucas. **

"**So.. is P.Sawyer like my nickname?" Peyton asked Brooke uncomfortably. **

**Brooke smiled and said, "Yeah. You call me B. Davis. It's been like that forever. Peyton, I'm glad your okay."**

**Peyton smiled and said, "Thanks, Brooke."**

"**So.. I can tell you anything about yourself or me whichever." Brooke said in a friendly way.**

**Peyton smiled and said, "Well.. what's my job?"**

"**You own your own record label.. here in tree hill."**

**Peyton smiled.**

"**It sounds cool." Peyton said looking down at her fingers for the first time since she's been in the hospital. She noticed the ring on her finger.**

"**Umm?" Peyton said awkwardly.**

"**We got engaged yesterday." Lucas said with a smile on his face.**

**Peyton smiled at him. **

"**I'm sorry I cant remember you or our friendship or anything, Brooke."**

"**It's not your fault, Peyton. You were hurt. I understand."**

**Peyton smiled and said, "can you tell me something about our friendship Brooke?"**

**Brooke nodded and said, "Would you like to hear about how we both fought over Luke?"**

**Peyton looked up at Brooke. Lucas looked at her too.**

"**Brooke, I don't think she's ready for all that drama.." Lucas said looking at Brooke.**

**Peyton interrupted Lucas by saying, "I want to know more about myself and our friendship and how we fought over Lucas."**

"**Okay. well.. it's a really long story." Brooke said starting.**

**After a few minutes of telling the story Brooke stopped to see what Peyton would say.**

"**You mean to tell me.. Lucas and I cheated on you TWICE?"**

**Brooke nodded and said," I treated you like crap for like ever, but eventually I forgave you both. You ready for more?"**

**Peyton looked shocked, "there's more?"**

**Brooke nodded and continued on with the story. After a few more minutes, Brooke stopped and waited for Peyton to say something.**

"**I told you I still had feelings for Lucas? Wow."**

**Just then, Peyton's stomach growled.**

**Everyone laughed. Lucas smiled at Peyton. She smiled back.**

"**I think that's a sign that I need to get someone food." Lucas said looking pointedly at Peyton. **

"**be right back." Lucas said walking out of the room to get Peyton and himself some food.**

**Brooke and Peyton laughed. Brooke looked at the clock.**

"**Oh my gosh! It's already been an hour! I have to get to the store."**

**Brooke stood up. Peyton looked confused.**

"**What store?"**

**Brooke smiled and said, "I own my own clothing store, called Clothes Over Bros."**

**Peyton smiled and said," that sounds really cool. When will I get to hear more of the drama-filled story of our friendship B. Davis, if there is any more."**

**Brooke laughed and said, "Believe me there's more. I'll come see you before you get out of the hospital, okay P. Sawyer?"**

**Peyton nodded and hugged Brooke who hugged back, but suddenly blood soaked through Peyton's hospital gown.**

"**oh my gosh Peyton!" Brooke exclaimed.**

"**Oh my gosh. Ow..Ow..Brooke, please get a doctor and Lucas. Please." Peyton begged with tears in her eyes. **

**Brooke rushed out of the room looking around for Peyton's doctor and Lucas.**

**AN: Cliff hanger! Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Review please! I would like to have at least 25 reviews before the next chapter!**


	11. Hear You Me

Brooke searched the hospital for Dr

**Brooke searched the hospital for Dr. Griffin. She finally found him talking to another doctor about something.**

"**Dr. Griffin! Sorry to interrupt but Peyton is bleeding!"**

**Dr. Griffin said bye to the other doctor and walked with Brooke.**

"**Tell me what happened."**

**Brooke looked at Dr. Griffin and said, " I was fixing to leave to go to my store and Peyton and I hugged and then she just started bleeding!"**

**Dr. Griffin nodded and entered Peyton's room.**

"**Peyton can you look me in the eyes for a second?" Dr. Griffin asked Peyton who was holding her stomach and her eyes were closed tightly. Peyton just nodded and looked up at Dr. Griffin. Dr. Griffin pulled out a flashlight and said, "Follow the light Peyton."**

**Peyton did as she was told. She just wanted the pain in her stomach to stop. It felt like she had been shot or something.**

"**This is what I was afraid was going to happen. I don't think the surgeon got the entire bullet out. You're going to have to go into emergency surgery. again." Dr. Griffin said to the girls and then rushed out of the room to get it set up. Of course, just as the doctor came rushing out of the room, Lucas came in holding hospital food on a tray for Peyton and himself. (AN: Brooke is going to meet Owen for lunch)**

**Lucas stopped in the doorway when he noticed Peyton holding her side and Brooke rubbing Peyton's back.**

"**What happened?!" Luke said as calmly as he could while sitting the food on the side table. **

"**Brooke and I hugged for like a second and..ow" Peyton said with tears rolling down her face. Lucas rushed over to her. Brooke moved over so Lucas could rub Peyton's back.**

"**We just hugged for a second and then she started bleeding. The doctor said they didn't get all of the bullet out." Brooke said with tears in her eyes as she watched her best friend cry out in pain. Lucas kissed the top of Peyton's head and took Brooke's spot and rubbed her back. They heard nurses come inside the room. They pushed Brooke and Lucas out. Lucas and Brooke watched as the nurses put Peyton on a different bed and she yelled in pain. Lucas was going to go in there but Brooke stopped him. Lucas sighed and watched as his fiancée was rolled down the hall into emergency surgery. Haley and Nathan showed up right at this moment. Haley and Nathan were holding hands and walking towards them. The smiles on their faces were gone when they approached Lucas and Brooke.**

"**What happened?" Nathan asked his older brother.**

**Lucas sighed and turned to face his best friend and younger brother.**

"**Peyton and Brooke hugged but then Peyton started bleeding. Brooke got Dr. Griffin and he said that they may have not gotten the entire bullet out in the first surgery. So," Lucas sighed and continued, "Peyton's in surgery."**

"**I'm so sorry Luke." Haley said while hugging Lucas.**

**Brooke, Nathan, Haley, and Lucas went to the waiting room.**

"**So.. Where's my adorable godson?" Brooke asked trying to not think about Peyton in surgery.**

**Haley smiled at Brooke and said, "he's staying with Skills. I should probably go tell them about Peyton." **

**She stood up and went to the pay phones. **

"**Lucas, you've been up here forever. Don't you think you should take a shower and change?" Brooke asked quietly.**

**Lucas looked at her and looked back at the door of the waiting room.**

"**I don't know Brooke.."**

**Brooke gave him a soft smile, "Go on Broody. You'll be doing us all a favor."**

**Lucas laughed a little and looked back at the door.**

"**There's really nothing you can do, man." Nathan said to his older brother.**

"**If Dr. Griffin comes out and I'm not back.."**

**Nathan interrupted, "We'll call you."**

**Lucas put a hand on Nathan's shoulder to say thanks. Lucas hugged Brooke. **

"**Go take a shower. You stink." Nathan teased Lucas.**

**Lucas looked at Nathan and smiled.**

"**I'm dead serious." Nathan said with a serious face. Not a minute later he was cracking up.**

"**Yeah. Love you too, Nate." Lucas said sarcastically. Lucas walked out of the hospital just as Haley got back from making a phone call.**

"**Where'd Lucas go?" Haley asked with a puzzled face.**

"**Your husband and I convinced him he needed a change of clothes and a shower." Brooke said with a smile on her face.**

**At Lucas' car, he started it and this song started playing through the speakers.**

_There's no one in town I know_

_ You gave us someplace to go_

_ I never said thank you for that_

**Lucas sat there in the hospital parking lot, just listening to the song.**

_ I thought I might get one more chance_

_ What would you think of me now?_

_ So lucky, so strong so proud?_

_ I never said thank you for that,_

_ Now I'll never have a chance_

_ May angels lead you in_

_ Hear you me my friends_

_ On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

**With tears in his eyes, Lucas remembered Keith, and now how Peyton might die. The tears rolled down his face as he pulled out of the parking lot.**

_ So what would you think of me now_

_ So __**lucky**__, so __**strong**__, so __**proud**__?_

_ I never said __**thank you**__ for that_

_ Now I'll __**never**__ have a chance_

**AN: Dun Dun Dun… haha. I know, another cliffy. Please review for this story and for my new story called Don't Stop Believing. Read the first chapter please. Thanks for all the reviews I got yesterday. I would say I would like 30 reviews, but I already have like 32 reviews! Let's go for 35! Haha. Thanks so much for reading my story.**


	12. Lucas loves Peyton who lovesCupcakes?

**When Lucas stepped out of the shower and glanced at the clock. Had it really been 2 hours? Lucas had to do a double take at the clock on his dresser. Lucas quickly put on some clothes and grabbed his car keys and his cell. Lucas scrolled through his contact list in his I-phone and clicked on Brooke cell. Lucas got into his car and drove away towards the hospital while Brooke answered her phone.**

"**Hello?" Brooke said hoping who it was.**

"**Brooke. Sorry I took too long in the shower. Is she out of surgery yet?" Lucas said while stopping at a red light.**

**Brooke sighed knowing it was Lucas. "She got out a hour ago."**

**Lucas interrupted, "I can't believe this..crap.. well, it's good she's out of surgery."**

**Brooke smiled into the phone and said, "Don't be mad at yourself Broody. You needed to leave the hospital eventually. She just woke up and she wants to see you."**

**Lucas smiled as he entered the hospital parking lot.**

"**I just entered the parking lot. Tell Peyton I'll see her in a few minutes."**

"**See ya soon Broody." Brooke said before Lucas hung up.**

**Lucas quickly parked next to Haley and Nathan's car and got out. He entered the hospital with a smile on his face. Lucas stopped at the gift shop to buy a surprise for Peyton. He paid the cashier and quickly walked to Peyton's room. He opened the door and put the surprise behind his back. **

"**Hey you." Peyton said with a smile as she saw Lucas walk through the door. Brooke was visiting her but she quickly said bye and left the couple alone.**

"**Hey beautiful." Lucas said as he pulled the surprise in front of him.**

"**Luke! You shouldn't have!" Peyton exclaimed as she took the roses from Lucas.**

**Lucas smiled at her happiness. **

"**I know, but I thought they would make you happy. Looks like my job is done."**

**Peyton smiled while Lucas sat down.**

"**So.. how ya feeling?" Lucas said as he watched his fiancée sniff the flowers.**

**Peyton looked up from the flowers and said, "I've been better."**

**Lucas took Peyton's hand and kissed it.**

"**You'll get better."**

**Peyton handed the roses to Lucas and he set them down in a vase on her bedside table.**

"**Thanks" Peyton said quietly.**

"**Anytime." Lucas said as he noticed Peyton's eyes start to droop.**

"**Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." Lucas said sweetly.**

**Peyton smiled at his thoughtfulness and said, "Thank you Lucas."**

**She patted the bed and yawned. Lucas shot her a questioning look.**

"**Luuuuucccccaaaasss" Peyton whined.**

**Lucas laughed and obeyed. He sat next to her carefully so he wouldn't hurt her. **

"**Comfortable?" Lucas asked.**

**Peyton nodded her head while laying on Lucas' chest.**

"**I love you Peyt. Weather you remember it or not. I love you." Lucas said as Peyton fell asleep.**

"**I…love…cupcakes.." Peyton murmured unknown to her. Lucas quietly laughed and before he knew it, he was asleep with his fiancée in his arms and a smile on his face.**

**AN: I hope it wasn't awkward…Review please!**


	13. Getting Out!

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Getting Out!**

**A few weeks later…**

**Lucas talked to Dr.Griffin and he said Peyton could go home today. Lucas was very excited and couldn't wait to tell his fiancée. Lucas walked back to Peyton's room which was filled with tons of balloons, teddy bears, flowers and so much more things.**

"**Peyton, I'm back and I got you a biscuit from the cafeteria. I don't know if it's eatable or not..so beware."**

**Peyton laughed at his joke and took the biscuit from him.**

"**Thanks. I've been starving forever!" Peyton exclaimed while she picked up the biscuit.**

**Lucas smiled and said, "I've got a surprise for you Blondie." **

**Lucas got so wrapped up in how they used to be he forgot that Peyton still has amnesia. Peyton gave him a confused look. **

"**I'll tell you the story behind that later. Guess who I talked to about taking a certain somebody with curly hair home today." Lucas said with a smile as he sat down in a hospital chair beside Peyton's bed.**

**Peyton put the biscuit down and smiled.**

"**Realldufdsjk?" Peyton said with a mouth full of biscuit.**

**Lucas laughed and Peyton smiled after she swallowed.**

"**Yeah, really." **

**Peyton put the biscuit on the other hospital chair on the other side and pulled Lucas towards her. She gave him a hug.**

"**Thank you Lucas." She whispered in his ear.**

**Her voice still gave him shivers down his spine. He liked that feeling when he's with her.**

"**Anytime Blondie." Lucas said with a smile after he kissed her forehead and sat down.**

**Peyton smiled and asked, "What's up with the whole 'Blondie' thing?"**

**Lucas continued to smile as he told her the whole story behind her being called Blondie. Peyton finished her biscuit around the middle of it and she listened intently. At the end of the story Peyton gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek and a hug.**

"**Thanks for telling me." Peyton said as she laid back down and Lucas sat back down. Lucas just smiled.**

**Over the past few weeks with Peyton being in the hospital, Lucas and Peyton became to become what they used to be before Lucas proposed in LA 3 years ago. They still hadn't kissed though, which was fine for Lucas because he just wanted them to get back to where they used to be. Peyton wanted their first kiss (Or at least her first kiss with him or in general really) to be really special and not in some cheesy looking hospital room. Just then, in the comfortable silence, Dr.Griffin walked into Peyton's room. He smiled at the couple and looked at Peyton.**

"**Well, Peyton, I'm very happy to tell you that you can go home today." Dr.Griffin told his patient.**

**Peyton smiled and said, "Thank you so much for everything Dr.Griffin."**

**Dr.Griffin said, "Your welcome. Before I let you go home there's some things I need to tell you. First, you must leave the hospital in a wheelchair. It's hospital policy."**

**Peyton smiled and nodded, no news could bring her down today.**

"**Secondly, Peyton, you need to get out of the bed and walk around. You've been in the bed for the past 2 ½ weeks and I believe it's time for you to walk."**

**Peyton smiled at this and nodded. She has beginning to get sick of the hospital food (Even though Lucas sometimes snuck some of the outside food to her) and the walls and even the smell of the hospital.**

"**Finally, you need to stay away from alcoholic drinks while you are on your medication. Oh, before I forget, here's the prescription for it. Take two a day and eat something afterwards. I believe that is all. Oh, you will have an appointment to take the stitches out in a couple weeks. I will call you and let you decide on what time and date. Have a good day and I'll see you next week for that check-up appointment we talked about."**

**Dr.Griffin left Lucas and Peyton alone and Lucas gave Peyton a hug.**

"**I'm so excited!" Peyton exclaimed.**

**Lucas smiled at her and she smiled back.**

"**I'm really excited that your getting out too. No more hospital food." Lucas said with a wink.**

**Peyton laughed as she got out of the hospital bed carefully.**

"**Hey umm… Luke.. can you uh…" Peyton said awkwardly. She had never been undressed before in front of him or at least she didn't remember. **

**Lucas smiled at her awkwardness while looking at his phone and said, "Sure. You want me to get Brooke to come help you? She just texted me to tell me she's here."**

**Peyton nodded and said, "Yeah. That'd be great."**

**Lucas left the room as soon as Brooke entered. It didn't take very long for Peyton to get dress. Brooke had brought her a beautiful yet comfortable dress from Clothes Over Bros as a present and some makeup, which Brooke put on her for Peyton. Peyton thanked Brooke as Peyton got wheeled out to Lucas' car. Peyton and Lucas talked about it and they were both comfortable with her staying at his house. They said bye to Brooke and got into the car. Peyton fell asleep going to Lucas' house from the pharmacy.**

**Lucas took Peyton's hand in his and held it until they got to his house.**

**AN: Hope ya'll liked this chapter as much as the last one!**


	14. Peyton's first memory

_Peyton's Dream in the car…_

_Peyton hears someone coming towards her. She nearly freaks out, even after seeing it's Lucas with a baseball bat in his hands._

"_Peyton!" Lucas says quietly but loud enough for her to hear._

_Lucas is by her side in an instant, talking to her about her leg and how they should get out, but Peyton can't walk._

"_I've tried. " Peyton simply says and tears fall down her face._

_A few seconds later when Lucas is about to lock the doors, Peyton says, "Please don't leave me Luke."_

_Lucas turns to face Peyton and says, "Listen to me: I'm not leaving you Peyton. I won't."_

_Lucas quickly and quietly walks away to block the library doors at Tree Hill High._

**Peyton wakes up in a cold sweat and is sitting up in the car.**

"**Peyton?" Lucas questions. She had only been asleep for a few minutes and he was just turning onto his street when she woke up.**

"**Lucas…I remember something. Or at least I had a dream that felt like a memory.. " Peyton said quietly, her nerves taking over her.**

**Lucas' head snapped towards her as he was driving down his street.**

"**What was it about?" Lucas carefully asked. He didn't want to push her.**

**Peyton looked out the window as they approached his house. She heard him turn off the car and face her.**

"**You and I were… in a library.. I was scared and you had a baseball bat in your hands. It was at some high school. I couldn't walk for some reason and you said you wouldn't leave me."**

**Lucas frowned knowing the day she was describing even if she didn't. Peyton noticed the look on his face and immediately noticed that it wasn't just a dream. Something happened some day in a library with her hurt and Lucas.. with a baseball bat.**

"**Lucas..," Peyton quietly started, "What is it?"**

**AN: Hope it was okay. Review please!**


	15. The Shooting and a Phone Call

"Come on Luke

"**Come on Luke. I need to know." Peyton pleaded with the blonde haired man in the driver's seat. Lucas still faced her but was looking down. **

**Peyton put her hand to his check and whispered, "Please Lucas. I need this."**

**Lucas looked into her extremely green eyes and couldn't resist.**

"**Okay. I'll tell you." Lucas finally said while continuing, "but we need to do this in the house."**

**Peyton nodded and reached to open her door, but Lucas was first to open it. She smiled at him and he smiled back. They walked into the house and into Lucas' bedroom. Peyton sat down on the bed next to Lucas.**

**Lucas sighed and started the story, "It was about 5 or so years ago. Nathan and I walked into the school and I saw blood. I was dating Brooke back then."**

**Peyton shot him a look. Lucas laughed.**

"**That's been over for a while. Trust me."**

**Peyton smiled and waited for him to continue.**

"**Anyway, I saw blood and Nathan had to go find Haley. She was in the tutor center. This whole thing started with Jimmy bringing a gun to school."**

**Peyton's eyes widened in shock.**

"**He was one of my friends before I joined the basketball team. Anyway, Nathan and I split up after I thought the blood was yours. We went our separate ways and I went into the library with a bat."**

**Peyton grabbed Lucas' hand and Lucas looked at her for the first time since coming into the house.**

"**I found you sitting behind a bookcase. Your leg was bleeding. You looked so scared."**

**Lucas' mind went back to that awful day in the library. **

"**You told me you lost Brooke and you said you were sorry.", Lucas smiles to her and continues,"Brooke was the one who found Nathan and I and told us about the shooting. About you. Yet, you thought it was your fault. It wasn't."**

**Lucas remembers all the horrible things, even though one good thing happened. He remembered the kiss. Sweet, yet passionate. He remembers her saying, "In case you can't keep your promise." He remembers everything about that day. Keith getting shot, Peyton getting shot, Jimmy shooting himself. Lucas tried to explain the things that went on those horrible hours that day at the school. He told her about the kiss and how she told him about a good day. Lucas told her about his uncle being shot by his horrible father. The story was finished.**

**She hugged him at that end and said, "Thank you for telling me this Luke. I needed it."**

**Lucas just nodded and hugged her back. They stayed like that for a while until Peyton's phone in her pocket started ringing. Peyton stood up out of his arms and opened her phone without looking at the ID.**

"**Hello?" **

"**Peyton, this is Lindsay. We need to talk. Now." **

**AN: How was it? I already have most of the next chapter planned so.. I hope this one is good. Review please! I went on vacation and I didn't have enough time to write so here I am now! Review please!**


	16. What Else Haven't You Told Me?

"Peyton, this is Lindsay

"**Peyton, this is Lindsay. We need to talk. Now."**

**A Stranger's voice said through the telephone.**

"**Uh.. do I know you?" Peyton asked confused.**

**Lindsay laughed bitterly and said, "Don't play games with me Peyton. You know good and well who I am. Lucas' old fiancée. You know. The woman whose fiancée you stole."**

**Peyton stood there in the middle of Lucas' room with her mouth hanging open. Lucas shot her a confused look. Peyton turned away with tears in her eyes.**

"**I was in an accident and I don't remember anything, Lucas hasn't mentioned you but I'm sure he will once I bring it up."**

**Lindsay sighed into the phone and said, "Like I said before, We need to talk. Now. I don't know why your trying to play the sympathy card here Peyton. I heard you were in an accident but goodness! Enough is enough! Stop playing these freaking games. I was the one who you stole my future husband."**

**Peyton's tears overflowed and she managed to say, "Okay. I'm sorry. That's all I can say, I don't remember you and I'm not playing a sympathy card."**

**Peyton heard Lucas stand up from his bed. She felt his glaze as she listened on her cell.**

**Lindsay laughed again and said, "Don't give me that load of crap Peyton. I know you. You're selfish and two-faced. You do anything to get what you want. Just so you know, I will get him back. You better call me back, I have to go."**

**The line went dead and Peyton hit the end button on her phone and turned to face Lucas.**

"**Peyto-" Lucas started but was quickly interrupted by Peyton throwing her ring in his face.**

"**Don't call me. Don't follow me. I don't want to see you." Peyton said quickly and walked out the door. Lucas followed her outside his house.**

"**Peyton, come on! I didn't mean to-" Lucas said pleading with the woman he loves, but was quickly interrupted by Peyton again.**

"**Your right, you didn't mean to.," Peyton says while getting her bags out of the car, "But you did anyway didn't you?"**

"**Peyton.. look. Let me explain. Please!" Lucas begged as he took Peyton's hand.**

**Peyton's hand was quickly taken away as he looked at her with sad eyes.**

"**Lucas. You had plenty of chances to tell me that you proposed to her. I.. I need some time to think." Peyton said with tears in her eyes. **

**Peyton tried to walk away but was pulled back by Lucas. He put his lips to hers and she almost forgot the situation. When she remembered, she quickly pulled away from Lucas' embrace.**

"**I was starting to fall for you Lucas. I really was." Peyton whispered to Lucas.**

**Lucas looked at her tears in that were falling down her face as she spoke. She walked away while pulling out her cell phone. Her tears didn't stop as she dialed Brooke's number.**

"**Hello?" **

**Peyton started to sob and told Brooke as best she could the situation.**

"**Oh P. Sawyer. I'll be right there."**

**Peyton just sobbed again and hung up. She turned around to face Lucas who was staring at her.**

"**I called Brooke. She's coming over here."**

**Lucas looked into her eyes and she felt her heart ache to kiss him again. **

"**Peyton, please don't leave. Please let me explain." Lucas begged once again as he walked towards her. **

**Peyton shook her head and said, "Lucas… what else haven't you told me?"**

**She said this to distract him until Brooke came. **

**Lucas sighed and rubbed his face with his hands like he always does when he gets nervous. Peyton watched him and almost smiled. Almost. Then Lucas answered the question.**


	17. That's How You Know

"I've told you everything except about Lindsay

"**I've told you everything except about Lindsay." Lucas replied while looking Peyton in her green eyes.**

**Peyton looked away and said, "Why don't I believe that?"**

**Lucas walked toward her while speaking, "I was trying to protect you. If I had known it was going to blow up in my face I would've told you. Peyton, I didn't want it to get to be too much for you to handle. I know you're a strong woman, but there's only so much you can take at one time. I told you about your parents remember? One day at a time I told you more and more information. I didn't want to overwhelm you like the doctor did."**

**Peyton slowly began to understand why he did what he did. Peyton knew deep down that he would never lie to hurt her on purpose. Peyton's tears grew stronger as he mentioned her parents. Her adopted mom is dead. Her real mom, Ellie, is dead. Her adopted father is somewhere in the world on a fishing boat. Her real father? Nowhere to be found. She knew all this. Peyton's tears didn't stop as Lucas kept on walking towards her.**

"**Lucas… I know that you would never purposely hurt me. It's just.. being lied to. This is like really the first time I've ever been lied to. It just… sucks. Especially because it was you who lied to me. It really sucks. Even though you were protecting me. I just.. need some time like I said okay?"**

**Lucas stopped right in front of Peyton. Blue eyes stared into green ones. Green eyes stared right back into blue ones. **

"**I get it, but please can't you stay here?" Lucas begged again for what seemed like the millionth time.**

**Peyton shook her head.**

"**I woke up knowing nothing about you Luke, and over the past few weeks I've really trusted you. I trusted you Lucas. It's really," Peyton took a breath as she continued, "hard to do that with me having amnesia. I still don't know exactly who to trust and who not to. I trusted you from the beginning! Because I knew deep down that you are the one who I can trust more than anyone. I love you."**

**Peyton looked at the ground as she finished speaking.**

**Lucas put his hands to her face to make her look at him.**

"**I love you too Blondie. I always will. I know I made a mistake. A stupid one. I'm so sorry. Will you give me another chance? Please?"**

**Peyton looked into his ocean blue eyes and thought **_How can I __**not **__say yes when he's staring at me with beautiful blue eyes?_

**Peyton almost said yes when Brooke's voice was heard.**

"**What the heck did you Lucas Eugene Scott?!" Brooke basically yelled.**

**Peyton snickered and whispered, "Eugene?" Peyton giggled as Lucas' faced turned really red.**

**Peyton turned around and said to Brooke, "I think it'll be okay B. Davis."**

**Brooke's face kind of softened as she saw the love in Peyton's eyes.**

"**What happened? One minute I'm at Clothes Over Bros having a wonderful day when I get a call from P. sobbing her heart out! What did you do?" Brooke went up to Lucas and demanded.**

**Lucas swallowed and put his hands in his pockets. Brooke tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for an answer.**

"**I didn't tell her about Lindsay." Lucas said with regret filling his beautiful blue eyes.**

**Brooke's eyes filled with anger just as Lucas said ****her ****name.**

"**What the crap?! I thought you told her about that weeks ago? Lucas Eugene Scot-" Brooke started up again but was interrupted by Peyton.**

"**Brooke. It's okay. I'm giving him another chance."**

**Lucas looked at Peyton with a sparkle in his eyes.**

**Peyton giggled and looked at Brooke again.**

"**Are you sure about that P.?" Brooke said to her best friend.**

**Peyton looked at Luke with love in her eyes and nodded.**

"**Yeah. I'm sure. I'm sorry I called you out here."**

**Brooke pulled Peyton in for a hug and said, "It's okay P. We're best friends! It's acceptable."**

**Peyton laughed and hugged her back. Brooke looked at her phone after the best friends let out of their hugs.  
"Oh Crap. Meeting 2:00pm! It's already 1:30. Crap. Gotta go! Love you P.! Lucas you better watch yourself with my P. Sawyer!"**

**Peyton and Lucas laughed and Lucas yelled to Brooke as she was getting in her car, "I promise it won't happen again."**

**Brooke waved goodbye and sped down the street as Lucas pulled Peyton into a sweet kiss.**

_**A couple of weeks later.. Peyton's office.**_

**Peyton was walking across her studio when she remembered a lot after the almost-breakup. Peyton smiled at the memories she now remembered. Peyton was so lost in thought that she tripped over the couch and fell.**

"**Crap!" Peyton yelled to herself.**

**She fell and hit her foot on the hard flooring of her studio. Of course, the office phone started ringing. Peyton quickly got up and hobbled over to the phone.**

"**Peyton Sawyer" She stated just as she picked the phone.**

**She heard a very familiar manly laugh at the end of the line and she smiled.**

"**Hey you. I was just calling to ask if you wanted to grab some lunch."**

**Peyton laughed and sat down in her chair.**

"**With you? Uhh.. Sorry I was just fixing to call my fiancée to see if he wanted to do that."**

**Lucas laughed and said, "Who is this fiancée? I bet I can take him."**

**Peyton laughed and said, "I bet you can."**

**Lucas laughed and said, "Hey!"**

**Peyton smiled as she saw Lucas pull into the parking lot.**

"**Just come on up. I have to listen to one more demo."**

"**Okay. Be there in a bit."**

**Peyton smiled as she hung up. She got up out of the chair and picked up her last demo. She waited until she heard Lucas' footsteps and put it in the cd player. It immediately started playing.**

_How does she know that you love her?_

_How do you show her you love her?_

_How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?_

**Lucas then appeared in the studio and came towards Peyton. She waved and smiled. He pulled a chair beside her and sat down. Lucas smiled as he kissed her hand as they both listened to the song playing on the CD player.**

_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted_

_You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say_

**Peyton watched as Lucas listened to the song. **

_How do I know, he loves me?_

_How do I know, he's mine?_

_Does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind?_

_Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?_

**Lucas watched as Peyton turned the music off.**

"**What did you think?" Peyton asked her fiancée.**

**Lucas had a stunned look on his face and smiled at her.**

"**That was you wasn't it?"**

**Peyton's smile grew bigger as she replied, "What makes you think that?"**

**Lucas smiled as he spoke, "Well.. I did both of those things in the past week. Plus the voice was amazing."**

**Peyton kissed Lucas on the lips. **

"**Thanks."**

**Lucas laughed and said, "So.. I was right? That was you?"**

**Peyton nodded and looked at Lucas.**

"**Let's hear the rest of it." Lucas said while reaching for the play button.**

**Peyton just shook her head as her fiancée turned her voice back on. He even turned it up. He stood up and offered his hand to her to dance. She happily accepted as her voice came out of the player.**

_He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday._

_That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love._

_Everybody wants to live happily ever after_

_Everybody wants to know true love is true_

_How do you know, he loves you?_

_How do you know, he's yours?_

_Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?_

"**I'm doing this right now." Lucas whispered with a smile on his face.**

_Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?_

**Peyton smiled as they both danced all crazy like to her song. **

_He'll find his own way to tell you, with the little things he'll do_

_That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love._

_He's your love_

_How do you know?_

_How do you know?_

_How does she know you that love her?_

_How do you show her you love her?_

_How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?_

_That's how you know he's true_

_Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes._

_Rent a private picnic by the fire glow, oh._

"**I did those, too." Lucas whispered in Peyton's ear. Peyton just grinned as they danced.**

_His heart will be yours forever, something everyday will show_

"**You have my heart Peyton. Forever. You really do." Lucas whispered once again in Peyton's ear.**

**This time, Peyton whispered back, "You have mine too Luke. I love you."**

_That's how you know, that's how you know_

_That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love_

**Lucas looked Peyton in the eyes once the song was over and said, "I love you too Blondie."**

**An: Okay! Very long chapter. Hope everyone likes this. It took me a while. I don't own the song. The song is originally from Enchanted but I'm using the version Demi Lovato sings on Disney Mania 6. **


	18. Mia

**Peyton and Lucas shared a kiss before Peyton walked towards her desk where the phone was ringing.**

"**Peyton Sawyer"**

"**Peyton Sawyer, wow. You haven't changed a bit in the past couple months have ya?"**

**Peyton laughed as she recognized the voice.**

"**Mia! How's the tour?"**

**Mia laughed and said, "It's good. I'm calling to tell ya I'm coming back to Tree Hill really soon."**

**Peyton had a shocked look on her face.**

"**Really?! When?"**

**Lucas and Peyton looked to the door at a knock.**

"**Come in." Peyton said to the visitor.**

"**Today!" Mia's voice said through the phone.**

**Peyton screamed at her presence. Over the past few weeks Peyton had been remembering more and more. Just last week, she remembered Haley and Nathan's wedding. She still hadn't remembered the years without Lucas. She really wasn't looking forward to remembering that. Peyton gave Mia a huge hug which Mia returned.**

"**Lucas! Good to see ya" Mia said as she gave Lucas a hug.**

**Lucas laughed and hugged her back.**

"**Good to see ya to Mia."**

**Peyton was still in shock.**

"**What are you doing home?!" Peyton said excitedly.**

**Mia looked at Peyton and replied, "Well.. the tour is on a break for a couple of weeks and I decided to come back and chill."**

**Peyton smiled and gave her another hug.**

"**I'm glad you back! Even if it's only for a few weeks."**

**Mia smiled and pulled something out of her bag. **

"**A piece of paper?" Peyton questioned as she looked at the white piece of paper.**

**Mia nodded and pointed on it, "With a phone number on it."**

**Peyton sarcastically said, "No way!"**

**Mia and Lucas laughed. **

"**Mia.. Lucas and I are engaged now, So I won't need this dude's phone number."**

**Mia looked back and forth between Lucas and Peyton. She shrieked and gave them both a hug.**

"**I'm so happy for you!!" **

**The couple laughed and said thanks.**

"**This number isn't for you anyway. I met this guy on tour and he was so hot!"**

**Peyton just laughed and said, "Oh. We were supposed to go grab lunch." **

**Lucas looked at Mia and invited her to come.**

"**No thanks. You guys needs some couple time and anyway.. I need to call Jason. Plus I'm supposed to meet Haley and meet ya at the recording studio.."**

**Lucas looked at Peyton who glared at Mia.**

"**Mia…"**

"**Recording studio? Did I say that? Pshhh.. I'm just going to uh… leave now.." Mia said quickly and left Peyton's office.**

"**Recording studio?" Lucas asked.**

**Peyton grabbed her purse and said, "I'll tell ya on the way to lunch. I'm starved!"**

**Lucas just laughed and they walked out hand in hand.**

**AN: Please Review! Also, people if you like the book "The Outsiders" plz read my story called His Smile, Her Eyes and review! Thanks for reading!**


	19. The Secrets

Lucas opened Peyton's door and she climbed in

**Lucas opened Peyton's door and she climbed in. Lucas climbed into the driver's side and started his car. **

"**So..want to tell me what the whole recording thing that Mia spilled?"**

**Peyton smiled and said, "Well.. I don't know if Haley would want me to tell you…"**

**Lucas gave her a look and Peyton just laughed. **

"**I don't want to break my promise to tell anyone."**

**Lucas gave her a puppy dog look. Peyton laughed again.**

"**Pleaseeeeeeeee" Lucas begged like a 3 year-old.**

**Peyton dialed Haley's number as she laughed and hit the send button.**

"**Haley.. it's Peyton."**

**Lucas pretended not to listen but he really did.. and Peyton could tell.**

"**Mia kind of spilled the beans about.. you know. Studio."**

**Peyton laughed. Lucas looked at her with a puppy dog look again.**

"**Lucas wants to know. Haha. Yeah! He is doing that look."**

**Lucas pretended to look shocked while turning into a parking lot. Peyton laughed again.**

"**Yeah. We just pulled in. Why don't you and Nate join us? No…no.. it's fine. You are already here. Just saw Nathan pull in. Okay. bye."**

**Lucas turned off the car while Peyton said bye to Haley.**

**Peyton turned to Lucas. He did the same.**

"**What'd she say?"**

**Peyton laughed and said, "She said…oh look here she comes. Let's go."**

**Lucas sighed and got out along with Peyton. **

"**Hey Hales." Lucas greeted his best friend.**

"**Hey. Peyton tells me you want to know the secret."**

**Lucas nodded while Nathan looked confused.**

"**What secret?" **

**Haley and Peyton just laughed. Lucas and Nathan shot each other even more confused looks.**

"**Come on. Let's go eat." Peyton said while grabbing Lucas' hand.**

**They got a table and sat down. After a few minutes, a girl came up to them.**

"**Hi, I'm…Peyton? Lucas?"**

**They all looked up and saw a tall brunette glaring at them.**

"**Lindsay?" Three of them asked.**

**The girl, who Peyton figured to be the girl on the phone, glared at Peyton.**

"**Well, Well, Well.. if it isn't the ugly two-faced fiancée stealer."**

**Peyton just looked down ashamed because she didn't even remember.**

**Lucas stood up. **

"**Lindsay, now isn't the time or place for this. Stop treating Peyton like crap. She doesn't deserve it. She's been through enough without you calling her names. Get us another waitress or the manager or something please."**

**Lucas sat back down next to Peyton and grabbed her hand.**

"**I **_**am**_** the manager." Lindsay said with a smirk on her face.**

**Peyton held onto Lucas' hand.**

"**Lindsay, I'm really sorry. I can't remember what I did or what happened. I didn't even know who you were until a couple of weeks ago."**

**Lindsay got mad and slapped Peyton across the face.**

"**Woah! Lindsay! Back off" Nathan said as he stood up with Haley and Lucas.**

**Lucas helped Peyton up and she wobbled a bit. Haley helped steady her as they walked out the door.**

"**I'll get you back Peyton Sawyer for what you did." Lindsay yelled as they walked out the door of the restaurant.**

**Lucas and Haley helped sit Peyton down on the curb.**

"**Are you alright?" Haley asked the girl who held her hand to her eye, where she was slapped.**

"**I'm just dizzy. That was unexpected." Peyton replied as she winced as Lucas checked her eye.**

"**I'm really sorry about that Peyton." Lucas said guiltily.**

"**It's okay. You didn't know that she worked there." Peyton said as she stood up with the help of Lucas.**

**Lucas, Haley, Nathan, and Peyton went out to eat without any fights breaking out. They talked about Jamie, Angie, and Peyton and Haley tried not to let the secret out until Haley accidentally let it slip.**

"**There's actually two secrets."**

**Lucas and Nathan leaned in to hear more.**

"**Go on." Lucas said.**

**Peyton looked at Haley and said, "Haley…"**

**Haley just kept on going, "The first secret is that Peyton and I are making a CD!"**

**Lucas and Nathan congratulated them and kissed their women.**

"**Haley, don't you dare spill the other secret." Peyton said with a death glare to her friend.**

**Haley just laughed and replied, "Okay…"**

**Minutes passed and the boys paid their checks and as they were walking out Haley blurted Peyton's secret out.**

"**Peyton recorded a song about Luke when you guys broke up in LA!"**

**Peyton glared at Haley. Haley just laughed and apologized.**

**Lucas had a shocked look on his face and said, "Let me listen to it."**

**Peyton smiled and shook her head. "Maybe later."**

**Nathan looked at Peyton and said, "Oh come on Sawyer."**

**Peyton just smiled.**

**An: THE END! Haha.. just kidding. It is the end of the chapter though. Check out my new Leyton story: Season 3: Junior Year.**


	20. The Song

"**Lucas!" Peyton laughed as her fiancée tickled her while they were walking into her office.**

"**Sing the song or play it on the CD player and I'll stop."**

**Peyton laughed more as he continued to tickle her.**

"**Okay! Okay! I'll sing it, but I wrote it just after I came back to Tree Hill."**

**Lucas stopped tickling her and smiled.**

"**I remembered it a couple of days ago and I found the piece of paper with it on it just yesterday. I'll sing it, but it's going to be hard to hear."**

**Lucas just nodded and sat down on the couch. Peyton put a Cd in the CD player and picked up the piece of paper with the words on it.**

"**What's it called?"**

**Peyton glanced at the paper. "It's called 'I Hate Myself for Losing You."**

**Lucas looked down guilt in his eyes.**

"**Okay here I go." Peyton said as she hits the play button.**

**She stands in front of Lucas and gets ready as the music starts. She starts singing:**

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I woke up today_

_Woke up wide awake_

_In an empty bed_

_Staring at an empty room_

_I have myself to blame_

_For the state I'm in today_

_And now dying_

_Doesn't seem so cruel_

**Lucas choked back a sob about how he now realized how much he hurt her when he left LA.**

_And oh, I don't know what to say_

_And I don't know anyway_

_Anymore_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_I'm seeing it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_What do you do when you look in the mirror_

_And staring at you is why he's not here?_

**Lucas stared at Peyton with a lot of guilt. Thinking about how he just left her in LA when she didn't say no, she said someday.**

_You got what you deserved_

_Hope you're happy now_

_'Cause every time I think of her with you_

_It's killing me_

_Inside, and_

_Now I dread each day_

_Knowing that I can't be saved_

_From the loneliness_

_Of living without you_

**Peyton looked at Lucas remembering what she went through as she sang the song. Tears flowed down her face and Lucas just knew. He knew that she was starting remember what he did to hurt her. He even had tears in his eyes that didn't escape. Not yet.**

_And, oh_

_I don't know what to do_

_Not sure that I'll pull through_

_I wish you knew_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_I'm seeing it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_What do you do when you look in the mirror_

_And staring at you is why he's not here?_

**Lucas now started crying along with Peyton. He had caused Peyton this pain, this heartache and that killed him.**

_I hate myself for losing you_

_And oh, I don't know what to do_

_Not sure that I'll pull through_

_I wish you knew_

_And oh, I don't know what to say_

_And I don't know anyway_

_Anymore_

_No, no_

**Peyton threw the sheet on a nearby chair. She had memorized it. She didn't really need the paper. She just hid behind it. Lucas saw her drop it**

_I hate myself for losing you_

_(I'm seeing it all so clear)_

_I'm seeing it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_What do you do when you look in the mirror_

_And staring at you is why he's not here?_

_What do you say when everything you said_

_Is the reason why he left you in the end?_

_How do you cry when every tear you shed_

_Won't ever bring him back again?_

_I hate myself for loving you_

**Peyton fell to the ground sobbing remembering every time she cried about what had happened in LA. She couldn't stop the memories from coming back. She remembered Lucas proposing, her saying someday. She cried even more when Lucas came to her and wrapped his arms around her. That didn't help. She pulled away sobbing. Her heart know remembered how it felt to be broken. Seeing him with Lindsay.. hearing and seeing him in the church. Him standing next to Lindsay. Peyton sobbed for herself. Peyton sobbed for Lucas. She sobbed for the pain that they both seemed to have went through over the past years. She sobbed for them. She sobbed for their love that they lost. She remembered everything now. Every single thing. Every kiss, every hug, every conversation. Her dead mothers. Her dad. She cried for her adopted mom. She cried for Ellie. She cried for Keith and even Jimmy. Lucas fell to the ground watching Peyton sob. He couldn't stop it. His heart broke for her. Peyton Sawyer remembered everything now. This is when Lucas heard what he had been silently praying for since she had been in the hospital.**

"**Lucas.." Peyton started while wiping tears from her eyes, "I remember. Everything."**

**An: Song- I Hate Myself for Losing You by Kelly Clarkson. I've been waiting to write this song for Leyton. Reviews make me smile!**


	21. Lucas & Peyton: True Love Always

"You remember

"**You remember?" Lucas asked with hope as he got up off the floor and walked to Peyton and helped her up.**

**Peyton nodded with a smile.**

"**I remember.. LA.. you.. me.. I remember everything. I love you Lucas."**

**Lucas smiled. He had been waiting for this moment.**

"**I love you, too Blondie."**

**They shared as kiss as Lucas held her in his arms. She was finally back. Peyton walked away from Lucas as she put on the radio. The same song Lucas heard on the radio a couple of weeks ago when he was scared he'd never see Peyton's eyes again came on the radio in the office.**

_There's no one in town I know_

_You gave us some place to go._

_I never said thank you for that._

_I thought I might get one more chance._

_What would you think of me now,_

_so lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_now I'll never have a chance._

**Lucas pulled Peyton into his arms and they danced. Lucas whispered the meaning behind the song. Peyton kissed him.**

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

_So what would you think of me now,_

_so lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_now I'll never have a chance._

**Peyton said,"Why wouldn't I wake up? And miss out on being with you?"**

_May angels lead you in. _

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

_And if you were with me tonight,_

_I'd sing to you just one more time._

**Lucas smiled and kissed her. **

_A song for a heart so big,_

_god wouldn't let it live._

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

"**I love you, Luke. I really do."**

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

"**I love you, too Blondie."**

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

**They shared another kiss as the song came to an end. Lucas whispered the last two lines of the song. **

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

**Peyton gave him a kiss and said, "True Love Always." They finally got it. After all these years, Peyton and Lucas made it. **

**THE END!**

**AN: I can't believe it's the end of this story! Please review. There might be a sequel in the near future. But in the meantime, read my new story: ****Season 3: Junior Year**


End file.
